


Une première fois

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Control Issues, First Time, M/M, Relationship(s), Restraints
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington n'aurait peut-être pas dû aborder le pirate seul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une première fois

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que ses mains se retrouvèrent à maintenir Sparrow contre le mur que James Norrington se rendit compte de l'incongru de la situation. Il était bien trop seul - d'un certain côté, s'il ne lui était pas venu l'idée d'aller se saouler, idée qui ne pouvait se réaliser que dans un autre pub que celui fréquenté par ses hommes, il ne se serait probablement pas retrouvé face au pirate et aurait donc manqué cette occasion de l'arrêter -, bien trop seul, et bien trop proche. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus - Sparrow devait être appréhendé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ces quelques secondes de désarroi suffirent à faire rire le pirate.

"Eh bien, Commodore Norrington, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas eu de chair si près de la vôtre depuis un certain temps..."

Norrington s'empourpra malgré lui.

"Vous ne croyez tout de m..."

Il s'arrêta. Mieux valait ne pas commencer à discuter. Discuter avec Sparrow n'était pas une option.

"Oh, moi, je ne crois rien... je ne fais que remarquer que vous me serrez de très près.  
\- Et évidemment, si je relâche ma prise, vous vous envolerez...  
\- Peut-être... quoique, je dois avouer que j'apprécie votre compagnie autant que vous appréciez la mienne.  
\- Comment osez-vous suggérer...  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous chercher dans un bar mal famé à cette heure de la nuit et qui vous ai suivi jusque dans une rue déserte... et ce n'est pas moi qui me colle à vous d'une manière si..."

Norrington préféra lâcher prise. Finalement, autant que Sparrow s'enfuie - personne n'en saurait rien, de toute manière. Il ne pouvait supporter autant d'insinuations... lui et.... un homme, non, un pirate ? Jack Sparrow de surcroît ?

A sa grande surprise, l'autre ne fit pas mine de partir. Bien au contraire, le temps que Norrington reprenne ses esprits, c'était à son tour de se retrouver contre le mur, les mains de Sparrow maintenant ses épaules.

"Vous n'alliez tout de même pas partir maintenant...  
\- Sparrow, lâchez-moi...  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Capitaine, lâchez-moi !"

Le pirate eut un petit rire.

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

Norrington mit une seconde de trop à répondre.

"Certain !"

Sparrow sembla considérer la chose un moment, puis lâcha prise, sans s'éloigner pour autant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans mot dire - au loin, les soûlards criaient en chantant, et Norrington se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu, et peut-être dû, finir dans cet état. Il n'avait pas même bu à la taverne - toute son attention avait été accaparée par Sparrow. Il n'y avait donc aucune excuse à... cela.

"Il y a une auberge pas très loin, musa Sparrow. Les hôtes sont... comment dire... comme aveugles dès qu'on leur présente suffisamment d'argent..."

Norrington ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

"... à moins bien évidemment que vous ne préfériez le faire ici et maintenant ? Le mur n'a rien de très confortable, cela est vrai, mais peut-être est-ce justement là ce que vous recherchez... Commodore ?"

James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ferma les yeux.

Il aurait vraiment dû boire.


End file.
